chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Profound Sword Qi
A peak God Tier Battle skill personally created by the Violet Heavens Immortal Exalt. The old master of the sword spirits had poured his heart out and devoted a tremendous amount of time to create this powerful sword technique. It had reached the peak of God Tier, and its name had rung through the entire Immortals’ World in the past as well. It was known as one of the greatest God Tier Battle Skills in the Immortals’ World. Overview It is extremely powerful, capable of instantly killing an opponent of the same level of strength. Its speed has also transcended time, making it a perfect sneak attack. It is also a soul attack, making it extremely hard to guard against. Unparalleled in both attack and speed, a masterpiece of the Violet Heavens Immortal Exalt. The Profound Sword Qi has a total of nine strands. Only by refining all of them can the full power of this peak God Tier technique be demonstrated. But even with just a single strand, its power greatly exceed a common God Tier Battle Skill. Profound Sword Qi was formed by combining the power of laws from the Way of the Sword comprehended, the power of the soul, personal cultivation level, and the vital energies of life. As the sword Qi used the power of laws as its primary source of strength and had several other powers combined into it as well, it was much stronger than any power of laws that could be used at that level. Although it seemed simple on the surface, it contained the mysteries of the universe, making it infinitely profound and almost heaven-defying. Only an expert as great as the old master of the sword spirits could come up with something like this. Refinement Process Refining the strands of Profound Sword Qi is related to one's comprehension of the Way of the Sword. A martial artist can only refine all nine strands when one becomes a Sword God. First Step The first step to refining the Profound Sword Qi is known as the Fusion of Heaven and Origin. The ‘heaven’ referred to the power of laws in the Way of the Sword, as the power came from the world and was one of the three thousand great ways, so it was called ‘heaven.’ The ‘origin’ was not referring to the ‘origin’ in the Origin realm, but the three powers present in a cultivator—their cultivation, their vital energies, and their soul. The fusion of the three powers was called ‘origin,’ the ‘origin’ in refining the Profound Sword Qi and not the moniker used in the Saints’ World to refer to a cultivation level. The first step is hardest part in refining the Profound Sword Qi. One's soul, vital energy, and their cultivation would experience a great depletion to the point of becoming a withered old man. Only after completing the refining process or even stopping midway would the depletion stop. Second Step The second step to refining the Profound Sword Qi is to fuse it with the soul. The sword Qi will reside in the soul and be nourished there, while its power will constantly increase as my comprehension of the Way of the Sword deepens. After successfully storing the Profound Sword Qi in one's soul, a martial artist can use the great sword qi at one's will. Requirements Even though this is a God-tier Battle Skill, it doesn't require the strength of Infinite Prime, and it can actually be comprehended in layers, starting from the Sword Origin realm. Source: References Category:Jian Chen's known Battle Skill Category:Sword Sect of Violet Heavens Category:Way of the Sword Category:Project Beyond the Saints' World Category:Project Cultivation